nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Detonation
Detonation PV Official PV from C93 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFBpxF7QvG0 --DoubleDelta One (talk) 00:45, December 29, 2017 (UTC) So the story of Reflection and Detonation are borrowed from Force..... Originally I don't want to post this because I can't find the source of this, but seeing the information was shared in few of Chinese sites, I guess I will gonna post here as well. Originally Reflection have a different story plots than the one we actually get, and the movie is worked by the same staff team that works on previous movies and the TV series. But sometimes during earlier 2013, the staff team and 7Arcs studio workers included Tsuzuki himself have a big "war" (The reason of this "war" happened is unknown). They has been having war on the studio for a few months, and the war ended up of having the original staff team (Included one of the general manager of 7Arcs) leaved the studio and never works on Nanoha projects again. Because the original story scripts' license was hold by the original anime staff team, 7Arcs can't continue to working on original Reflection movie anymore. Because of this, Tsuzuki is forced to rewrite the entire story for the movie (Which is why the movie got delayed and later removed "3rd" from the title). As Tsuzuki himself don't have any new idea, he "cancelled" Force manga by putting it on infinite hiatus and borrowed it's entire story plots into the movies (The final fight, space war, and Nanoha's sacrifice are all borrowed from Force), with combined some story elements from BoA and GoD. In other word, Detonation is how Force's story will be written if the manga didn't put on hiatus. If this is actually true, this does sound like Force is the last season of Nanoha franchise. Although I don't some staffs like the space war, since when did Nanoha become Dragon Ball or Gundam? So I guess the character counterpart are: *Kyrie=Kyrie+Thoma+Lily *Amitie=Amitie+Isis *Iris=Hucks *Materials=Materials+Grendels *The Androids=Eclipse Drivers *Phil Maxwell=Hades Vandein *Yuri=Perhaps the group that destroyed Thoma's hometown? What's you thought about this? --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 14:55, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :That makes a startling amount of sense IMO. The cancellation of Force is still my biggest problem with this series (since I was one of the few fans who actually liked it while it lasted), but if it was a result of a creative conflict and script rights issues, it is at least understandable. :Also, btw, Nanoha has always been a Gundam. Back in 2004, the series first found its identity when 7Arcs noticed that the colors on Nanoha's Barrier Jacket look a bit like an old-school Gundam mech, and they decided to blend more mecha tropes into the first season's magical girl narrative, creating the Nanoha series as we know it. :I do admit, however, that the war-like storyline is more appropriate with adult Nanoha and the rest of the aces than with the 12 year-olds in the movie IMO. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 10:04, January 7, 2019 (UTC) ::I mean... I do acknowledge about Gundam's references on this series (Nanoha's BJ color and the AEC Equipment in Force) but I didn't expect Tsuzuki actually went that far for having the characters battle on space, seeing how the main trio can breathe in space on Detonation movie is just ridiculous (I know this stuff is borrowed from Force but still...). I also heard that the sound effect of this movie sound a lot similar to Gundam. I personally found him cancelled Force just because he ran out of idea is stupid, because that's one way of killing this franchise. I will rather have the movies got cancelled or at least delay until Tsuzuki have a new idea to fill it, instead of cancelled Force and only focus on ViVid series. --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 13:26, January 7, 2019 (UTC)